Ino's Birthday
by Musical-Storm
Summary: This story is about Ino's birthday. It is filled with drama, humor, and random pool dunking. It may not be very long, but it should keep you interested.


Ino's Birthday

Ino's Birthday

It was a Friday morning and Ino had just woken up. She knew what today was and had everything planned out.

When she woke up she grabbed her outfit she had laid out.

.

Then Ino grabbed her list.The "list" was a list of people she was giving a invitation to her birthday party.This is what the list read:

_Shikamaru,  
Gaara,  
Naruto,  
Sasuke,  
Neji,  
Kankuro,  
Hinata,  
Tenten,  
Temari,  
Sakura,  
Kiba,  
Tsunade,  
Shizune,  
Kuranai,  
Deidara,  
and Sasori._

See,Ino was Shikamaru's girlfriend...so she ALWAYS put him first.

After Ino grabbed her list her mom yelled,"Ino-pigggggg!Are you hungry dear?If you're too excited to eat I understand!"

"Mom I'm not hungry! Sorry! If I don't hurry I'm gonna be late!"she replied.

Then Mrs.Yamanaka said,"Okay Dokay! Just be home today by three so we may add the finishing touches to the cake. And while you're at school I'll go get your 16 candles!!"

"I get the picture,mom. Turning sixteen is that big of a deal!"Ino lied. In fact, she was so excited...she hugged everyone she saw when she got to Kohana High.

Chapter 2

When Ino got to Shikamaru she kissed him like she hadn't seen him in 200 years. THAT is how excited she was.

"Oh,Shikamaru...la te da te da...I'm so damn excited!!Lalalala...te da da da...la te da te BLAH BLAH BLAH! I wanna go home and turn sixteen already!!"Ino said to Shikamaru.

"Okay honey dearest. You just go to class and daydream. Then give out your invites. I'll always be waiting,"Shikamaru replied.

"Thank you bumble bee. I love you. Remember,now, when you come home I wanna hear-"

Shikamaru cut her off,"Honeyyyy,I'm home!!"And then he kissed her.

Chapter 3

Ino went to homeroom,second period,fifth period,sixth period, and ninth period with Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, Tenten, Deidara, and Hinata.

In between 4th and 5th; 8th and 9th periods she had lunch with these same people, and all the others she had invited to her party. BTW she gave her invites out at lunch.

After finishing their lunch the already 16 Shikamaru and the just turning 16 Ino went outside.

As they walked they held hands, laughed, faked cried, smiled and talked together.

Ino got out of school at two. Shikamaru was comeing to her house to help prepare...so he rode Ino's bus. The busride was an hour. Unfortunantly for Ino though, she had to sit by her two next door neighbors, Sakura and Sasuke, and Shikamaru had to sit behind her. He always had a specially reserved seat.

Around Ino were the people as followed:

Shizune and Zayane in front, Sasuke and Neji (who was going to Sasuke's house) to her right, Sakura to her left, and Shikamaru and Inoichimaru in back.

As soon as Ino got off the bus she didn't even wait for Shikamaru and Inoichimaru and ran hoom as fast as she could.

(A/N:Okay...Srry another short chappie...  
Did I mention Inoichimaru is Ino's older brother?Well if I didn't now yew know.If I say Inoichi, it's Ino's dad. If I say Takayuya that is Ino's mom. Got it?)

Chapter 4

When Ino reached her house she greeted her mom,"Hi."

Takayuya said to Ino,"Grab that icing-Oh good afternoon Shikamaru,Inoichimaru.Go out back Inoichi's waiting."

"Yes Mrs.Takayuya,"they both said in unison while walking to the backyard.

"Anyways,Ino,"she contenuied,"Put the icing on the cake then the candles.Then go up to your room and get dressed.Ya know.Do whatever you must do. Then come down and greet your guests. But just be 40 to 50 minutes;no more.Understood?"

"Yes ma'am mom!One question though. 40 to 50 minutes in my room?"

"Yes maggot! Now go! Go! Go!"Takayuya exclaimed back to Ino.They always played like that

Chapter 5

Once Ino was done with the cake she ran up the stairs,stripped in her bathroom, and got in the shower.She relaxed and bathed in there for about 20 minutes.Then she walked in her room wrapped in a towel.

She got her panties on,but she couldn't manage to snap her bra.Little did Ino know,however,that when Ino was snapping her bra Shikamaru snuk up behind her and buckeled it.

She turned around and almost screamed until she saw who it was.

Ino immediatly asked Shikamaru,"What should I wear?",because at the time he was scrummaging through her drawers.

"Well,I think you should wear this sexy bra-oh wait!Better idea! Birthday-"

"Don't say it."

"Birthday-"

"DON'T SAY IT!!"

"Birthday suit."

That got Shikamaru smacked.Then he said,"Alright,really. This lacey-type shirt and those jeans.Under it wear that thing I bought you for Christmas,"Shikamaru said with a pervy grin.But Ino grinned right back.

That meant that she was going to do what he said.Ino ended up wearing a red speggethi strap shirt.On all the seams it had black lace.She wore jeans that had holes in them but were a very pretty color denim.Under that she wore a very sexy one piece swimsuit,because her birthday was May 3...and it was a swimming/sleep over party.

The swimsuit showed half her back,and her entire stomach.It wrapped around her neck to keep on her body.It was her 3rd favorite color:beige. And boy,was it pretty.

Ino made a change of plans,though.She didn't want to make a big scene, so she didn't wear the jeans.

Chapter 6

When Ino and Shikamaru walked out of the room they had a race to the front door.Who ever touched it first won.

As Ino was laughing she was slowing down;but trying not to.She said inbetween laughs,"Shiki...you just might win this time...because you're already at the door...acause you DIDN'T RUN... Every time... I personally declare you can't use...that transportation... jutsu in races... anymore!!"

"Fine,"was all Shikamaru felt like saying.

The couple walked outside holding hands and talking...just about random things.And when they reached the gate to her backyard,Ino felt VERY guilty.She had made her bestfriend in the whole wide world wait.And to top it all off,she was embarresed because he was talking to her mom.It's not like they had never talked before,it's just she couldn't shake off the guilt.AND...you're probably asking,'Who is her best friend?'

That would be Gaara.And no,Shikamaru didn't care her bestfriend was a boy.

Ino and Gaara always held hands.As did Ino and Deidara,Ino and Sakura,and Ino and Shikamaru.

Ino slipped her hand into Gaara's and said,"Hell-oh..."

Gaara turned around and said,"Hi honeybunches."

"Of oats,"Ino contenuied,"Go to the pool me and Shikigami will be out there when the last guest comes."

(Tee-hee!I LOVE that name for Shikamaru.I always give him nicknames but I LOVE that one.That name was off of Inuyasha for an evil demon serpant,but I don't care.)

Gaara slipped his hand out of Ino's and cooed,"I'll be waiting."

"I will too.sniffles,"Ino gave some fake sniffles.

Chapter 7

Ino greeted every single person on the list that came to the party.She was VERY happy everyone came.The last person to come was Kuranai,because she was talking to Asuma and Kakashi and they held her up.

Ino walked over to Deidara and Sasori without Shikamaru, and greeted Deidara with a hug. Deidara returned the hug while saying,"My little girl is growing up.What next?Sakura?Damn,child. I'mma put a rock on your head so you can't get any taller.You're almost the same height as me!"

"Oh really. Sasori, will you do me a favor?"

"Yes,Ino-chan.You know I would. What would you favor me doing?"Sasori replied softly.

Ino whispered the plan into Sasori's ear.

Sasori said,"Ohh yessss.I like the sound of that...Really?...Awsome! I'll do it!"

"Cool!"was all Ino said.

"Sasori whatever she told you don't listen to her!"Deidara yelled while slipping his hand into Ino's.

Sasori replied,"Too late!"

Ino told Deidara,"Let's go into the pool! Please? Please!?I'll do the pout?"

"Angel,don't do the pout. I'll go,"was all Deidara could say.

Sasori followed right behind Ino.Plan into action! When Deidara got to the pool, he hadn't even taken off his favorite shirt when, SPLASH!

Deidara was furious. He fumed,"Alright! Who did it?!Ino or Sasori?! Tell me right now because you got my FAVORITE shirt wet! Spill!"

Ino and Sasori both pointed a finger at each other. Shikamaru, Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke, and everyone else were either standing or swimming and cracking up laughing.

Of course Deidara went after the both of them, but he ended up just chasing after Sasori, when he got him in a headlock.

Deidara laughed,"Haha! Watcha gonna do now? Call Ino for help? Sakura? Who? Tobi? Come on? Take it like a man!"

Sasori winked at Ino and Sakura and they jumped out and gave Deidara the BIGGEST nugi he had ever had. Everyone just stood around and laughed to their hearts desire. Tenten and Kankuro fell on the floor laughing. They absolutly couldn't believe Deidara could be defeaten by a nugi. All Deidara could say between breaths was,"Yamanaka...Ino...this...isn't...over..."

Ino just smiled and said,"I know."

Chapter 8

After about an hour of swimming Ino blew out her candles.All she wished for was to have her bestfriends:Sakura,Gaara,and Deidara and her boyfriend: Shikamaru forever. She smiled at this.

Remeber how Gaara was the first guest and talking to Takayuya? Well, it was about marring Ino. Her mom said,"Yes, but if you ask her and she denies,well, let's just hope she's still gonna be your best friend."

Shikamaru already had permission from Takayuya to ask Ino to marry him.

Ino opened her first gift. It was from Neji. The card said:

'HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY. YOU PROBABLY WANT A CAR OR SOMETHING,BUT THIS WAS ALL I COULD AFFORD.'

The card had 100.00 in it and it came with a bag. She looked inside and it had the most beautiful bath set she had ever layed eyes on.

All she could say to Neji was,"Damn,Neji! I didn't know you were rich. Thank you sooo much. I love what you get me every year." Then she hugged him very tightly as to say 'Arigato, for all you've done.'

The next present she opened was from Temari. It had the video game Ino had been wanting for a year, Tomb Rader.Kankuro gave her a PS3. She was soo happy she hugged them both VERY tighly.

After that was Kuranai's gift. It was the most beautiful diamond ring you had ever seen. All Kuranai wanted in exchange was for Ino to switch teams from Asuma to her and Ino said she'd try.

Next was Tsunade and Shizune's gift. It was the most SEXIEST nurse's outfit you've ever seen.

Tenten got her what she wanted for like, ever. Black hair dye. INO jumped with joy. "ARIGATO! ARIGATO! ARIGATO! ARGATO! 0MFG A-RI-GA-TOE TENTEN!!" was all Ino could manage.

Naruto and Sasuke put together 50.00 each and she got 100.00 from them.

Hinata gave her 100.00 and a beautiful rosary bracelet.

Deidara and Sasori had just recently been to China,so they got her a prettiful Chinese kimono.

Sakura was going to give Ino a manicure and pedicure and sleepover.That pleased Ino, A LOT.

That only left two people. The ones she loved most. Shikamaru and Gaara.Gaara went first. He got down on one knee and asked Ino,"Ino, I've known you for a very long while and I've come to love you. So, will you marry me?"As Gaara was saying this he pulled out a beautiful ring.

Ino tried to hold back her tears. She couldn't. She turned around and walked back to her room inside the house. Gaara was about to follow when Shikamaru ran after her.

Mrs. Yamanaka told Gaara,"Let Shikamaru handle this."

Gaara accidently let a tear slip out.

Chapter 9

Shikamaru sat on her bed next to her and said,"I know it's hard baby. Take your time."

"Oh Shikamaru...it is hard! I've known Gaara and you for as long as I can remember. I'm dating you but he asks me to marry him. I want to marry you and have three kids and you be the most famous shinobi ever born.But if I say no to Gaara we might never be friends again. And to top it all off Gaara has those adorable eyes I can't ignore!" Ino exclaimed.

Shikamaru tried not to laugh at that last comment and suceeded.He was also speechless. He loved Ino too but couldn't stand to see her like this. All that would come to mind was,"I've known you all my life and I've never seen you like this. I know you are strong-mentally and physically. I love you too Ino and no matter who you chose just remember I'll always love you and be here for you. My words may be making it harder for you to chose...but my words are true. I DO love you. I'm pretty sure Gaara does too. But I never had a chance to give you your birthday present."

"What is-"

Shikamaru cut off her words with a deep and passionate kiss. He nibbled on her lip as to ask permission for his tounge to enter her mouth. She allowed. After a few minutes of Shikamaru's passionate and loving kiss, Shikamaru cut it off and looked at his hand. As did Ino. Then Shikamaru looked back up at her and said,"Go give your answer to Gaara."

"But-"

"Don't make me take you down there. I'll give you your present tomorrow.Maybe,"Shikamaru said depressingly.

"Huh? What's going on? Everyone is acting soo strange lately. Shikamaru- Whoa-Whoa! Put me down Shikamaru! Put me down!"

"I said I'd carry you down there, so that's what I'm doing."

Chapter 10

Everyone gasped when they saw Ino being carried down into the backyard over Shikamaru's shoulder.Gaara was sitting in a chair, sulking.

In the distance Gaara heard Ino say,"PUT ME D0WN! I'M HAVEING AN EMOTIONAL BREAKD0WN AND Y0U DECIDE T0 GET A LAUGH 0UTTA IT?!"

Shikamaru then put Ino down and said,"Do what ya gotta do. Just don't screw your life up. If your life screws up, so does mine. "

Then under his breath he muttered,"That's the only thing I hate about this damn boyfriend and girlfriend shit,"as Ino walked off.

First Ino went to Inoichimaru and asked,"Wish me luck, Inoichimaru nii-san?"

"Of course lit-el sister. I'll always be here. And if you ever feel lonely just come ask and we could go to the movies or something."

"Okay. And even if everything goes wrong, you'll still be the one I run to."

"I know, Ino-chan. Now go. Do what you must,"Ino's nii-san replied.

!!

Ino walked over to Gaara and neiled down. His head was looking down and he wouldn't bring it up. She put her head under his and looked into his eyes. He got stuck in her big, round, beautiful, gorgeous eyes. She then said to him as he brought his head up,"I know I've known you for as long as I can remember. I know we've laughed and cried together. I know we've had the horrible days, and the best days. And yes I've come to love you. But not like this. I've come to love you like a pet fish. And if you'd jump out the bowl and die I would cry and cry for days knowing that my mommy and daddy flushed you down a toilet to the sewer when they said you were in heaven.If you ever were to go away and never talk to me again I would go crazy because I would know that I lost the friend of a lifetime over something like this. Gaara, you and your sister and brother are very good to me, and I always return the favor. But I cannot repay you like this. I do not love love you, because if I did I wouldn't be crying tears of sorrow right now, but tears of joy. I'm sorry Gaara. I hope we can still be friends."

With that Ino walked over to Inoichimaru and Deidara and cried her eyes out.

Chapter 11

After that the sleepover part of the party was post-poned til the next night.Everyone left except Shikamaru and Deidara.

Ino was still crying in Deidara's arms as they walked inside and sat on the couch. Right then she didn't want anyone except her other bestfriend- Deidara.

Ino and Deidara ended up on the couch with Ino laying on Deidara's lap and him sitting up comforting her.

Inoichimaru and Shikamaru were in Ino's nii-san's room, talking about what happened and what Shikamaru was going to do the next day at the sleepover, and how it would happen.

Inoichi and Takayuya were in their room sleeping and worrieing about their poor little daughter.

With Ino and Deidara

"snifflesWhy me, Deidara-san?Why the hell does my damn friendship have to be ruined because of a damn birthday? I thought it was supposed to be a "sweet-sixteen". Not a horrible-sixteen.sniffles,"Ino outburst on Deidara's lap.

Deidara was calming her the whole time she was letting out her feelings,"Shhh..It's 0K Ino. Everything will be fine.Shhh. It's 0K. Hush little Ino. Hush your crying. Dry away the tears."

Then Deidara started to sing a lullaby his mother used to sing to him.

Hush little one,just bow your head.

Pray a few words, to God before bed.

And as you dream, sleep peacefully.

1,2,3.

Dream about love and

Dream about friends.

Dream until your troubles come to an end.

When you life is in and out,

Imagination calls on a angel

To recover the drought.

Sure enough, Ino was asleep.The whole time Deidara was singing he was crying and thinking about the troubles him and his mom went through. He was thinking about how hard his mother tried to take care of him. He was thinking about all the memories up until that fateful night when his mother got killed protecting him. Ino was there. Deidara was trying to protect her. He got hurt in doing so. That made his mother furious and fought for him until she died. Also, he was thinking of how much Ino resembled his mother.

With all those thoughts drowning Deidara's head, he lightly kissed Ino's forehead and fell asleep.

With Inoichimaru and Shikamaru

"Damn, I hope Ino is okay. I can't stand to see her that way. It kills me. I would gladly beat the hell outta that Gaara if he keeps making her feel this way and doesn't regain her friendship and except her apology,"was what Shikamaru was telling Inoichimaru.

"Well let's change the subject. I'm too worried about Ino to be talking about it. That makes me worry more.About YOUR proposal. What do you want me to say?"

Shikamaru said back,"Alright Inoichimaru-san. After everyone is there if Ino doesn't say it you'll say 'Shikamaru, did you give Ino her birthday present yet?' loudly. But not too loudly or else it'll sound as if planned. Then I'll say 'No, I didn't but if we could get her to come over here I could give it to her right now. Then, well, you know what happens."

"It's a plan!"Ino-maru exclaimed back.

Chapter 12

At the sleepover a few couples were formed, because of 7 Minutes In Heaven.

The first 2 people in the closet were Tenten and Neji, who were more than happy to go in. When they came out of that closet they were blushing oh so very deeply.

Ino had gone into the kitchen to get some Ramune, when she heard the names.She spit out her Ramune and laughed hysterically. When she walked into her living room she winked at Sakura and said,"Good luck,wink wink. You know what...I really think some good things are going to come outta this game."

Sakura stuck her tounge out at Ino and they both laughed.

When Sakura and Sasuke came out of the closet Sakura's face was read, while Sasuke barely had a smirk, but nonetheless, still had a light pink tint to his face. Ino couldn't help but laugh. "Fine, fine..bwahahaha...I'll stop...it's just so damn funny!! Bwahahahahaha!"

The last couple of the game walked into the closet, her face deep red. The girl was Hinata and the boy, Kiba. Surprisingly, 1.Akamaru didn't go in, and 2.Hinata didn't come out blushing. Everyone gasped. Ino went over to Hinata and looked her head to toe. Ino looked at Kiba and he just smirked, as if to say,'I think this game started 3 couples.'

Ino replied to that smirk by saying,"Alright Kiba I get the point. Don't go all perverted on me if ya catch my drift."

"I won't if we can watch my favorite movie that you just so happen to have because of me,"Kiba replied.

"Sure. Why not? Everyone loves this danged t.v. show anyway,"Ino retorted.

Ino stuck "FullMetal Alchemist The Movie Coquerer Of Shambala" into the DVD player. When the girls saw the characters they thought were hot or were their favorite they would say,"Aww! It's !"

Like for example, Al was everyone's favorite character, so when the girls saw him they were like,"Aww!Look, it's Al!"

When an actiony part came on with all the actiony music, the guys, Ino and Tenten would say,"You can do it Ed! Go! Go! Go! Jump through that whole in the wall! Come on! NO! You're never gonna get out that way! BAKA!" or,"Ed. Don't do it! Don't leave Al again! No! Don't do it! Al will be lost without you! Winry too! Don't you see?! Winry loves you baka!DAMN!"

And when a funny part came, everone of course would laugh.

Once the movie was over, it was 3:00am. Ino had just realized that Shikamaru didn't give her her birthday present. She then yelled,"SHIKAMARU! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

"You rang?"

Ino then retorted back,"Yess I did. Where is my birthday present?"

"You really want a present from Shikigami?" Shikamaru asked back.

"YESSSS!!", Ino hissed back.

Shikamaru took a deep breath and then said slowly,"Yamanaka Ino, we've been dating for a few months and well-"

Shikamaru got cut off by a kiss, from Ino."Let me guess, you're gonna ask me to marry you, right?"

"Gah, I hate it when you do that. And yes. Now let me finish. Yamanaka Ino will you become part of the Nara Clan?"Shikamaru finished.

"YES! OH GOD YES! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT!"and with that last word Ino kissed him. With her legs wrapped around Shikamaru's waist, still kissing her, he picked her up like a child in his arms, still kissing her, walked over to the couch and sat down, still kissing her!

Finally, Ino came up for air, and Shikamaru slipped the ring on her finger.

Everyone then congradulated her and laied down and went to sleep.It was 3:30

Chapter 13

Ino woke up about an hour later and couldn't return to sleep. No matter how hard she tried.

She tried watching t.v. When that didn't work she turned on her new PS3 and played Tomb Raider, hoping she would get tired. That didn't work either.After that she snuggled by Shikamaru, which surprisingly woke him up and put Ino to sleep. Shikamaru gave a small smirk, and went back to sleep.

Around 8:30 in the morning, Tenten and Temari were awake, and they glanced all around the room. They looked where Ino was supposed to be, but didn't see her. They glanced around the room again, and saw her where Shikamaru was. Immediatly they burst out with a silent,"Awwwwwwww..."

"Don't they look sooo cute?"Tenten questioned.

"No,"Temari mummbled.

"Huh?"

"Oh I said yes...,"Temari said as a cover up.

"Sure you did."

"What ever do you mean?"Temari retorted.

"You know what I mean. You're jealous,"Tenten said smart alcey.

"N-no I-I'm not,"Temari stuttered.

Tenten smirked at her and then she confessed,"Ok!! Yes I am. But I am happy for Ino. Her and her awsomeness. She's getting married to him. I can't ever have him now."

Chapter 14

Wedding bells rang through the town. Ino and Shikamaru were to finally be wed.

"...And by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the preacher said his last words. Shikamaru leaned in to kiss Ino and she did the foot pop. The leaned back and lifted her right foot. Flashes came from all around the church.

The crowd of family and friends sat in awe. Gaara and Temari were both there. Even their jealousy faded away at the beautiful sight.

Nine months later they had twins, they were beautiful girls. They named them Shikino Rukia Nara and Misakaku Winry Nara.

One year after the twin's birth they were granted a baby boy.His name was Shiaazu Iizakaku Nara.

The family lived together in perfect harmony.


End file.
